


Dreams of You

by Hetalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I don’t thiiiink there’s gonna be any other ships in this, M/M, Magic AU, PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS OF THE WARNINGS, but like I’ll update tags as needed, seer Feliciano, the main character death tag is not a joke, witch Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalian/pseuds/Hetalian
Summary: When Feliciano Vargas has a horrible nightmare of local rockstar, Arthur Kirkland’s death, he makes his way to try and prevent it from coming true. Little does he know that choice will lead him down a rabbit hole of magic and mystery with a dark plot on the horizon.
Relationships: England/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

> BLA BLA BLA ITS BEEN SO FUCKING LONG SINCE I WROTE SHIT ILL DIE   
> anyways I’m back and here’s whatever the fuck this is   
> Hey if I don’t finish this fic before the year is over you all have the right to come to my house and beat the shit outta me   
> This isn’t intended to be a very long fic maybe like 10 15 chapters at most. I have pretty much everything plotted out for the most part now I just gotta like sit down and write the shit HUR

Feliciano shot up, his eyes wide and his breath coming out sporadically. He grabbed at his chest, begging for his lungs to work as he gasped for air. He was used to the nightmares. The terrible dreams that constantly plagued his nights since he was young. At one point, he even tried medical help but it never made a difference. The dreams always came back, no matter the medications or therapies.

He slowly moved to stand and ran a hand through his hair, the clock telling him he had slept in pretty late. He was lucky to not have work, he could at least try to start his day normally. He walked his way from his room to the kitchenette and b-lined to the coffee machine. He started it up in hopes to get some energy into himself despite feeling so lethargic. However, as he leaned his arms on the counter his mind only floated back to the dream. 

_ The bus was going so fast. The woman at the wheel almost looked asleep. The blond wouldn’t even look up long enough to try and get out the way. It all went by in a second but it felt like forever.  _

Feliciano stood up straight and shoved his hands against his face, rubbing at it as if to try and rub the thoughts away from his mind. He didn’t need a panic attack at 10 in the morning. It was just a stupid dream. 

He pulled out his phone, maybe checking it would get his mind off of it all. He scooted up to sit on the counter and started scrolling through his feed. He commented on Ludwig’s picture of his new puppy. He liked some of Kiku’s posts about school. He missed his American friends. He hadn’t been in America that long, but definitely long enough to form attachments that he hoped would last. 

He was a good minute or so into his scrolling when he felt his blood chill. 

Arthur Kirkland was in London again. 

A flash of the blond from his dream rammed into the forefront of his mind, causing his head to throb with a painful ache. He knew who it was. But it was stupid. It was just a dream. He kept reading the post. It seemed the rocker was finishing off his tour at a local venue. Feliciano always knew the other lived somewhere in the same area. In truth, he liked Arthur’s music but he was never one of the crazed fans that tried to find him in real life. 

Arthur would be fine. He had bodyguards and seas of people probably trying to get to him. There was no way his dream had any merit. 

Feliciano felt like an idiot standing in line for a ticket. 

This was so utterly stupid and he knew it. But that didn’t stop him from shoving his way to the front, towards the stage. He had to do something, anything. Even if he was wrong, even if it was just a dream. The tug in his chest was screaming at him to warn the other. 

When the show started he was only halfway to the front. He heard the loud screams before he saw Arthur take the stage. Arthur Kirkland was nothing if not a clear fan of old punk. His music was definitely closer to the rock genre but his aesthetic leaned closer to 1970s punk. His sleeveless, torn, leather jacket and the green haphazardly thrown into his hair in random sections screamed “I’m going to talk shit about the government on Instagram”. Even the way he styled his hair looked as if he was trying to look like he just got out of bed with an energetic fangirl. 

Feliciano found himself stilled in the crowd for a good few songs. The way the rockstar performed was practically mesmerizing. Like the guitar was connected to his soul and was just a second voice for him. It was downright magical. However, when an overzealous fan grabbed his ass he was quickly pulled from his momentary lapse in cohesive thought. He started again towards the stage. 

He didn’t exactly have a plan here. He just needs the other to know not to... To what? Not get hit by a fucking bus? He really didn’t know. He definitely felt like this was a stupid idea when he actually was able to push his way to the stage. His face only inches away from black boots, he knew he had to make a decision and make it fast. 

And so in a moment of absolute stupidity, Feliciano started screaming at Arthur. He began to swing his arms, desperate to get his attention. “You’re going to die!” He attempted to yell above the crowd. “There’s a bus!” 

For a moment he could have sworn that Arthur looked down at him. Feliciano only kept screaming. The crowd had gotten more intense, shoving Feliciano back away from the stage. He tried to get back through the next few songs but to no avail. The concert really wasn’t that long and he soon found himself being pushed and shoved every way as the crowd tried to leave all at once. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur being escorted to a back room. Feliciano could feel the need to smack himself in the face. Of course, there was a backstage. Maybe trying to speak to him there would be less of a stupid plan than screaming at him on stage. 

Feliciano made his way around the stage and up the stairs where a group of people were begging to get into the room. In front of the door was a blonde man who didn’t look extremely large, but definitely big enough to keep people where he wanted them. Feliciano started shoving his way to the front just like he had before. Of course, this was much harder as the fans were practically sardined between the walls. Once he found his way to the front, he was practically pushed into the bouncer. When he moved to apologize he saw the door open from behind. The people around him only started to scream louder and shove forward again. 

Arthur moved to whisper something into the bouncer’s ear and the other gave a nod of understanding. Suddenly a large hand grabbed Feliciano’s forearm and dragged him towards the door, shoving him in and shutting the door behind him. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. He looked around the room. It wasn’t anything fancy. It had a table with some snacks, a couch, and some equipment that was clearly set up to leave soon. 

However, his eyes were drawn to the couch, where Arthur was sitting, looking at him. Feliciano suddenly felt very out of his element. He’d had these kinds of dreams hundreds of times but never had he tried to do anything about them. 

He was pulled from his momentary thoughts when Arthur moved off the couch and started towards him. “So what’s all this about me dying?” 

“I- uh,” Feliciano floundered. What was he supposed to say to that? How did he explain it without looking like some kind of idiot? 

Before he could answer Arthur continued, suddenly inches away from his face. “If you have some sort of plot against me, or this is some cockamamy scheme to get backstage, I swear I’ll-”

“No!” Feliciano cut him off, waving his hands in front of him. “Not at all! I came to warn you.”

“About what?”

Feliciano looked at him then began to rub his hands together anxiously. “There- there’s this bus. I saw it! But you won’t see it in time and the driver she-” he shook his head. “I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me!” 

“A bus? What on earth are you talking about?” Arthur’s face scrunched up in a mix of annoyance and confusion. “How do you know all this?”

“You,” Feliciano gave out a sigh, “you won’t believe me.” 

“Try me,” Arthur responded and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Feliciano a pointed look. 

“I saw it in a dream,” he admitted in what was borderline a whisper. 

Arthur’s face loosened some, he looked more curious than angry. He looked directly into Feliciano’s eyes, causing the other to want nothing more than to look away. But he couldn’t. He was seemingly locked in place staring at those brilliant green eyes. It was ridiculous, but Feliciano could swear they were looking right into his soul. 

Arthur looked as if he were about to say something when the sound of a loud crash came from outside and yelling started up. Both men shot to look over at the window facing the street before moving towards it. Arthur moved the thin curtain away and both moved their heads to look. On the street was a bus, its front having rammed into a crossing button. There was a girl on the ground but she seemed fine, more in shock than anything else. 

Arthur let out a groan and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re a goddamn seer.” 

Feliciano pulled his eyes from the crash to look at Arthur. “A what?”

“Oh don’t play coy with me. I could feel your energy, I just didn’t realize what you were.” Arthur moved from the window over to the table, grabbing a cup and starting to pour what looked like tea into it. 

Feliciano turned to look at him fully. His brow raised and he tried to find some semblance of explanation on Arthur’s face. Instead, after a moment Arthur looked back up at him. 

“Do you… seriously not know what a seer is?” 

Feliciano shook his head. 

Arthur looked at him, bewildered. Feliciano had the feeling he’d said something wrong, but had no idea what. 

“You’re serious?” Feliciano’s silence must have confirmed it for Arthur. “No one in your family taught you? Parents? Grandparents?” 

“I don’t really have any family,” Feliciano admitted. “My parents died when I was an infant and my Nonno died when I was a teen. I haven’t even spoken to my brother in years.” He gave a shrug towards the other. He started messing with his hands again, feeling the weight of Arthur’s eyes on him. 

Arthur seemed to soften a bit at that. “Well,” he started up again. “Let me be the first to introduce you to magic.” 

Feliciano looked back up at him at that. He watched as the other moved his hand in the air, a small dust of what looked like glitter but shined like stars moved with the appendages. 

“I’m a witch. Or wizard, whatever you wish to call it. And you,” he said and pointed to Feliciano. “Are a seer. Let me guess, ever since you were a child you have these strange dreams. Some of the people you know, some of the people you don’t. All of them ending gruesomely.” He started to pace around Feliciano. “Probably chalked them all up as horrifying nightmares, right?” He stopped before him. “Some of them you find even come true? But you’ve convinced yourself that it’s all circumstantial.” 

Felciano was shocked, to say the least. Arthur was right on the point. “How did you- I’ve never,” he stopped, his eyes wandering around the room, unsure and unfocused. 

“It’s alright,” Arthur said, in a much smaller, calmer voice. He put a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder, causing the other to look back up at him. “You’re not alone. You and I are both part of the same world. We’re magic users.” 

“Magic users?” Feliciano wanted to ask more questions but before he could the door opened and the bouncer from before looked in. 

“Arty, it’s time to get shit moving man.” 

Arthur nodded to the other before looking back down at Feliciano with a smile. “There’s a whole world out there for you to learn about and I’d be happy to show it to you.” He let go of the other’s shoulder and grabbed his hand. He placed something into Feliciano’s palm that the other hadn’t even seen him grab. “Message me when you’re ready.” And with that, he left after his bouncer. 

Feliciano looked down into his open hand and saw a mall slip of paper with a number scrawled onto it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading remember PLEASE leave a comment they really do help my motivation issues!!! And hey if you want more of my content or just wanna come talk hetalia come follow my tumblr @feliciohno :>


End file.
